Dead roses, black flowers
by DenimDramaQu33n
Summary: Don't have summery read to find out. Its pretty much however about a vampire girl and her life!


Chapter 1

_My life was wonderful as I recall, except for the few parts that were tarnished and well worn. Even as I write these words however my memories seem to dim and fade, like they are leaking from my brain and into the ink of my pen. I am Florrise Cartani St.Camere, but I often have people refer to me as Florr. Here is My story..._

"Mama! I so detest going to live in England!" I said, my pink smooth lips forming into a pout, that would make any fish jealous. Ebony curls framing my pale face and high cheek bones.

"Florrise they have found us out, If we wait a month or even an hour longer we will surely be hanged," said a slim tall woman with golden blond curls and looked to be in her 20's,"besides food is starting to run short as suspicion arises"

"But Mama, I love it here! Why must we always run and hide?" My voice seemed small as I curled up on my goose feather stuffed bed, my mother packing my clothes in a leather trunk at the foot of it.

"Florrise no more! We are leaving in 20 minutes, now get out of bed and for goodness sakes get dressed!" a stern look was given through her blue eyes, I emediatly recognized as 'topic over' look. She turned and walked out the hallway and down the stairs. Just as tears started to collect in my green eyes. As I strained my ears through my own wet sobs I could hear the comforting sound of my mothers grey skirts flouncing on the wooden floor boards.

I heard a muffled whimper and turned, drying my eyes to see my little sister standing at my door. I got up, cheeks still glistening to run over and hug her. "You should not be up and around Elespeth" My cheek rubbed against her forehead as I felt it was slightly warm and small beads of sweat littered it. Well at least her fever was going down enough for her to wake up! She looked up at me with her clouded blue eyes, slightly hidden by her straw coloured bangs. She took after mother, fair, sweet natured, shy and a voice as soft as velvet. I however, well I am not sure whom I take after, for my mother has had many husbands.

My mothers face appeared in the doorway "Elespeth, come here and I shall help you dress, its cool outside and snowing, Florrise I thought I told you to get dressed!"she said frowning at me still standing there in my nightdress, bare feet feeling tingly against the cold floorboards.

I wandered over to my closet, pulling out my only dress left in there. It was black with a silver coloured bodice, with white lacing around its square cut neck. A silver floral pattern decorated the flared out sleeves. I was still to young at the age of 12 to wear a corset, so I wore a very uncomfortably tight bodice. I took my black curls and gathered them up at the back of my head in a messy bun, tied tight with a white ribbon. The velvet of the dress smoothed against my skin, but it also proved very hot in the warm house. I put on my stockings and then my black shoes and made my way down the stairs, dragging my trunk behind me.

When I was downstairs my mother had Elespeth sitting on a wooden chair, she was tightening Elespeth's shawl around her narrow fragile shoulders. Elespeth slid on her own gloves over her bony frail hands and smiled weakly to me from across the kitchen. Her murky blue eyes seemed clearer, she was getting better perhaps?

"Florrise take your suitcase out to the carriage, then come back for your sisters" mother said looking around the house one last time with lingering eyes.

"Yes Mama" I said in a quiet tone. I wrapped my own shawl around my shoulders, tightening it with its two black strings. Then I strapped on my cloak, drawing its hood up and making my way out into the lightly snowing night air. It felt weird leaving our house, even out possessions in the middle of the night. I dropped my suit case inside the carriage where a warm glow of a lantern lighted the red velvety interior.

I moved silently as I closed the door and walked back to the house through the snowy pathway. I took my sisters trunk, it was smaller then mine and easier to carry. I took it with ease as my mothers words fallowed me out the door "Stay in the carriage once your out there!" she called.

I sat against the seat stiffly, my eyes watching out the window as my mothers shadow drifted through, she was leading Elespeth slowly. It seemed like hours but I grasped onto each, cherishing my last few minutes with my childhood home before we would have to leave. Then the door creaked open and my sister clambered in, her eyes droopy. Then I realized I was also beginning to tire, feeling my own eyes droop and feel heavy. I began to fall asleep and the last thing I saw was my mothers form get up onto the drivers bench and collect the reins, and my sisters sleeping form.

Morning Part 2 of Chapter one

_Everyone seems to think that vampires can't go out in daylight...well that is half true. We can go out in our human forms, but in our vampire forms we would simple shrivel up and die. I look down at my hands that are old and wrinkled with age as they throb from all the writing, and my candle is beginning to go out, I quickly relight it and get back to my story..._

I woke up to feel the warm sunlight filtering through the window and breathing on my smooth ivory cheek. I sat up and looked around myself, my stomach grumbling painfully. I glanced over to my sister whom had red spots on her white shawl. I licked my dry parched lips as she handed me a flask, I swung it up and drained out the thick warm crimson liquid.

My mother comes in and passes me a small chunk of dried bread. Even though we are as you might have suspected, vampires we still need solid food just like humans. She smiled softly, lips hardly covering her short points, or fangs as humans call them.

"We are boarding the ship at noon, till then we are to rest and pack provisions for the trip" she said, voice smooth but slightly cracked.

I walked out of the carriage to be stopped by my mothers hand on my shoulder, "You need to stay here with Elespeth" she said sternly. I nodded my head, black ringlets that had fallen from their place in the bun bouncing. So I stayed in the stuffy carriage with my ill sister while my mother enjoyed the sunshine and bought food.

A/N: Alright so..thats the first chapter, please read and review I would love to read the reviews!


End file.
